Correcting a mistake
by JCL-Tennant-Piper-1985
Summary: What if Tom had been in love with Jackie? What if he was just afraid of his feelings for her, and that was why he pushed her away? What if she discovers he left her a little surprise behind? Tom never goes to prison. Booker stays and Ioki isn't shot.
1. Correcting a mistake one

Correcting a mistake

Jackie Garret sat in her doctors office, waiting for her to give her the results from the tests her doctor had taken that morning. The doctor opened her file and went through it before looking up at her patient. She said "Miss Garret, the results from you blood and urine tests have come back from the lab."

She nodded and waited with bated breath to find out what had been making her terribly ill every morning for the last month and a half, none stop. The doctor asked her "when was your last period Miss Garret?" Jackie thought for a moment, until her eyes widened.

She hadn't had a period since a month after she and Tom had broken up, or more like he had dumped her, she thought bitterly. And that was nearly three months ago. How could she have not noticed something like her period was missing, something she had been dealing with since she was twelve years old?

She looked like she was going to be ill; she said "I think almost three months ago, I can't say for sure." The doctor nodded "Ok. Well, as I said your results have come back, and we know for sure what is making you ill" Jackie nodded and asked "and that would be what?"

The doctor smiled "you are ill constantly of a morning and you have skipped your last two periods because you, Miss Garret are eight weeks pregnant. Congratulations."

Jackie felt winded, like someone had just punched her in the stomach. She had never been so glad in her entire life that she was currently sitting down, or else she would have end up greeting the floor face first. She felt sick; there was no other way to describe how she was currently feeling, except that she was terrified, terrified in the extreme sense.

She was pregnant with a child by a man who did not want her. She knew without a doubt that the child she was carrying belonged not only to her, but also to Tom Hanson. Tom was her baby's father.

She felt hot bitter agony filled tears stinging her eyes, as she tried to hold said tears at a bay. Her lower lip trembled and she lost it her face crumbled in an agony filled grimace, she could not help it. She silently sobbed into her hands.

The doctor looked alarmed. She asked worriedly "oh Miss Garret what is the matter? Do you not want this child?" Jackie's body shook violently with her heaving sobs. She said between sobs "the baby's father broke up with me a month ago, he didn't want me."

The doctor was horrified. She got up out of her chair and went around to the other side of the desk, and proceeded to comfort her distraught patient. Twenty minutes later Jackie left her doctors office, with an appointment for at the end of the month to have her first ultra sound scan.

Jackie thought as she walked to her car 'boy did Hanson leave me a little surprise behind' she snorted bitterly and opened the door to her car. Later on that day Jackie pulled up at Dorothy's, she and Dorothy had became great friends, seeing as the guys they had been dating were best friends and partners at work.

She and Dorothy sat around the table with Doug. Doug offered her a glass of wine. She declined. Doug had looked at her in disbelief, it was not like Jackie to turn down a glass of wine. Doug jokingly told her so as well "what's wrong with you, it's not like you to refuse a glass of wine when offered?"

She supposed she had better come clean, they would find out in a few months any way, when she started to show. "I can't drink Doug; it's not healthy for someone in my condition." Doug frowned and asked "what do you mean in your condition? Are you sick or something?"

Jackie laughed, a bitter filled laughed that was by no means lost on either Doug or Dorothy. "Oh believe me, I sure as hell felt sick when my doctor informed me this morning of what's been making me ill over the last month and a half."

She revealed, tears starting to fill her eyes once more, hating Tom for leaving her in this situation. "I'm pregnant, eight weeks to be precise." She would have laughed if tears weren't slowly flowing down her face, as she took in the wide eyed stares and the dropped jaws of Doug and Dorothy.

Doug recovered first "its Tom's isn't it?" he asked. She nodded and the sob that escaped her snapped Dorothy out of her stunned stupor and she got up and comforted her friend, as she sobbed.

Jackie sobbed "oh god what am I going to do when this child asks about his or her father? How am I supposed to tell them that their father didn't want me, and ended our pathetic excuse for a relationship merely weeks after they had been conceived?"

Doug commented "Tom, he needs to known, it is his kid after all." Jackie shook her head "no I can't, he'll probably think I'm just making it up to try and trap him in a relationship with a woman he doesn't even want."

Doug shook his head "he won't Tom's isn't like that, I promise you he isn't." Jackie said "I'll tell him, but not yet, I'm in no fit state to deal with him right now. Please don't say anything to him. Not until I've spoken to him first, at least."

Doug reluctantly agreed, hating keeping something so important from his best friend and partner.


	2. Correcting a mistake two

Correcting a mistake

A month and a half had past since she had found out she was pregnant. She was now three and a half months pregnant, and was starting to show. Not overly so, but enough that her jeans were becoming difficult to zip and button up.

She still hadn't told Tom much to Doug's annoyance. It was that morning in work that her opportunity to get away was represented to her. Her boss came into her office and told her "I feel that you've earned and that it is time that you were promoted."

Jackie couldn't believe it. She asked "and what does this promotion entail?" He replied "it would mean your current salary would be doubled. And you would have a choice. You can either take the position here, or you can transfer over to our Chicago branch."

Jackie was stunned. Her chance to get away and not have to confront Tom with her pregnancy was staring her right in the face. She asked "if I was to take the transfer, would the fact I'm three and a half months pregnant affect the deal and position I'm being offered?"

Her boss smiled and shook his head and replied "no, not at all. You'd be expected to work until your seventh month, before you would be granted maternity leave with pay."

Jackie grinned and told him "I'm in; I'd like to transfer to Chicago. I want a new start, what better then to star over in a new city?" Her bossed asked her "are you sure, there is no rush, you can take time to think this over you know Jackie?"

Jackie shook her head and replied firmly "no, I want this; I want a new and fresh start for me and my baby. I don't need to think about it, I know what I want, and I want this."

So two months later at four and a half months pregnant, Jackie was sitting in her new office. She was clearly showing, and she looked beautiful and radiant, she practically glowed.

She had changed her image drastically. She had gotten a set of new glasses that she only wore at home when she was working. Instead of the glasses on a constant basis she now wore contact lenses. Her old round black thick frames had been replaced with thin oval shaped golden frames.

She had had her hair straightened and cut to just above her neck line. It had been dyed, so she was now a brunet. She was happy for the first time in months. But that happiness was not complete by any means. As much as she hated Tom for her current situation, she still loved him and she missed him terribly.

But she could not bear to be around a man who did not love her, it was far too painful. She had never told him that he was going to be a father, that he had a son. Yes she had found out at her last appointment that she was having a baby boy. She was going to name him William Thomas Hanson.

Just because he was not with her it didn't mean that she would deprive her son of his father's last name. Her son was named after both of his father and his grandfather.

Tom had once told her that his fathers name had been William Thomas Hanson. She smiled at the thought, that her little boy would be named in honour of the grandfather he never got the chance to meet.


	3. Correcting a mistake three

Correcting a mistake

Tom and the rest of the Jump Street gang were sitting in Fuller's office going over the latest assignments. A member of the D.A.; she was sitting in on the meeting as she was helping them with some areas on the case like Jackie used to.

Tom felt miserable. He was beginning to think he had made the biggest mistake of his life by letting Jackie go. He had no idea that he would regret letting her go, until he realised she was no longer there it hurt, it really hurt, now that he realised it took not having her there, to realise how much he did love her.

He felt stupid. He knew he had been a prick. Doug knew this; he could see his friend was hurting. He knew the entire situation had finally dawned on his best friend. He was feeling even more so, since the D.A. sent one of their own to come and help with their case.

Doug had asked the woman why Jackie wasn't the one who had come. They had been told that Jackie had been given a promotion and raise that she had transferred to a different city. That she had transferred to the Chicago branch.

Doug watched as his friend had crumbled at this. They all saw this apart from the woman from the D.A.; she didn't know Tom, meaning she didn't know how to read his moods and facial expressions.

She went on "she left explaining she had to get away. She said she needed a new start for her and her baby. That the baby's father didn't love her and wanted nothing to do with her." Tom choked out "Baby? What do you mean?" The woman frowned puzzled "Jackie was three and a half months pregnant when she left."

Doug cringed. He felt real bad for his friend. This was no way to find out that you were going to be a father. He felt even guiltier, that he had already known and had not said anything. Tom turned to Doug and noticed his guilty expression. It suddenly dawned on him, that his best friend had known all along and had not said anything.

Tom glared at Doug and spat "you knew that she was pregnant didn't you? You knew all along and you never once said anything. Why damn it?" Doug sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and replied "I'm so sorry buddy; I wanted to tell you, I really did. But Jackie swore me to secrecy that she wanted to tell you her self. Obviously she didn't."

Tom felt bitter tears fills his eyes he asked Fuller "coach can I please be excused, I'll catch up after the meeting?" Fuller nodded "go right a head; I'll fill you in on everything after the meeting." Tom nodded gratefully and quickly exited the room.

Once he had left the office he headed straight for the men's bathrooms. Once inside he went into one of the cubicles and closed the door behind him. He then proceeded to slide down the wall until he was sitting on the tiled floor, he then brought his knees up and buried his face in his lap and sobbed.

He was going to be a father. He had hurt the mother of his child so badly that she had not bothered to even tell him, she had left the city to get away from him, taking their unborn child with her.

Because he had been so scared of how close they had been getting, not even Amy had managed to get this close to him. The way he felt about her had terrified him, and made him push her away.

And now he was paying for it, he had lost the woman he loved, as well as his unborn child. Suddenly Tom felt angry, he was not going to lose them. He would go to Chicago if he had to.

Tom got up and left the cubicle and went over to the sink. He proceeded to wet his face with cold water. He looked in the mirror and noticed how red swollen and puffy his eyes had become from his sobbing. He grimaced at the sight.

He left the bathroom just as the meeting was ending. The woman from the D.A. was just leaving Fuller's office. Tom caught her before she got any further. He asked her.

Tell me, which part of Chicago is she in?" The woman told him and asked him what he planned to do. Doug came up behind Tom and said "yeah I'd like to know that my self, what are you going to do?"

Tom replied "simple I'm going down there and I'm going to get back the woman I love and have a chance of being a father to my child." Doug asked "you love her? Then why the hell did you break up with her in the first place? She really loved you, what you did to her messed her up. Being around you and thinking you never returned her feelings, was killing her."

Tom sighed and replied "I couldn't help it. I got scared alright. She got closer to me then anyone ever has, Amy included. My feelings for her scared the hell out of me Doug, to the point that I pushed her away. Trust me I seriously do regret it now, and not because she's pregnant with my baby."

Doug could see his friend was telling the truth and was really hurting. They turned when the woman from the D.A. commented "I hope you manage it, we really miss her back at the office, and it would be nice to have her back."

And with that she left, leaving Tom and Doug to stare after her. Tom turned when Fuller shouted "Hanson get in here now." Doug sighed "good luck buddy, I'll see in a minute" Tom nodded and went to face Fuller.


	4. Correcting a mistake four

Correcting a mistake

Tom sighed as he looked out of the window of his hotel room in Chicago. He had arrived late the night before. That afternoon he planned to go and see Jackie, he would use his status as a cop if he had to in order to get into her office.

So at one a clock that after noon Tom drove to the building Jackie worked in. To his surprise he did not have a lot of trouble getting into her office. One flash of his ID to the receptionist and he was in.

He took a deep breath and hopped she didn't call security to have him removed. He knocked on the door, and felt him self melt at the sound of her voice telling him to enter. He opened the door and slowly walked in. He turned and closed the door and faced her.

The sight that met him made him to do a double take. His breath caught in his throat. For there standing behind her desk was the woman he loved. Even through he barely recognised her, she was still the same woman he had fallen in love with. She looked beautiful she was practically glowing.

Her image had changed so drastically. Her glasses were gone, and she had a new hair style, that made her look slightly younger then she was. It also made her face seem thinner as well. He loved the new look, she looked gorgeous in his opinion. He was practically kicking him self for ever letting her go.

And the fact he could clearly see her rounded stomach sticking out, make his heart melt, the fact it was his baby she was carrying made her look that more appealing to him.

She spat "what the hell are you doing here? I left to get away from you, not so you could just follow me. Haven't you hurt me enough?" Tom felt his heart break at those words, the bitterness and hatred behind them cut him deeply. He had hurt her badly, he just didn't realise how badly until then.

He asked in a near whisper "why didn't you tell me?" She felt her anger flare. She spat "Figures you'd only come all this way just because I'm carrying your baby. How bloody stupid was I to ever think you could have possibly come all this way because of me?"

She added sadly her anger deflating instantly, not having the strength all the will to fight anymore. "I never told you because I was worried that you'd think I was lying and trying to trap you in a relationship with someone you never loved."

She felt bitter tears coming to her eyes and turned away so he couldn't see how much his presence was bothering her. But it was too late he had saw, she hadn't been quick enough. He felt wretched as tears came to his own eyes. He quickly walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. She tired to pull away but he was to strong for her.

She spat "no, god dam it. I don't want your pity or sympathy. And I sure as hell don't want you feeling obligated to me just because I'm pregnant with your son. I won't tolerate that crap; I'm not some fucking charity case."

She was about to go on ranting when he cut her off, or more like covered her mouth with his own. She tried to pull away and began to struggle, but he wouldn't let her. He held on until she melted into him in defeat.

He kissed her hard and passionately, god how he had missed her. She shook her head and tried to pull away again, but yet again he held her fast. She whimpered "why are you doing this to me, you don't love me, you wouldn't have dumped me other wise? Its not fare." She sobbed trying to still pull away but he wouldn't let her.

Tom felt tears streaming down his face as he held onto her. He could feel her rounded stomach pressed against him. He whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry. I never ever meant to make you think I never or don't love you. I was scared. I love you so much it terrifies me."

He continued when she looked up at him with brown tear filled eyes. "You got closer to me then anyone ever has, that includes Amy my ex, before she was killed." He finished "I was terrified, that's why I pushed you away. I never realised what I was giving up and losing until you weren't there.

And when I found out you were pregnant with my child; that just made me realise what a mistake I'd made. I knew I'd screwed up the chance of the one thing I'd always wanted, a family of my own."

She choked back a sob "you ass, why didn't you say something. I would have never held it against you. Everyone gets frightened, it apart of being human for Christ sake."

She sounded indignant. He had to stifle a grin. But she could tell he was trying to stop him self from grinning. She smacked up the side of the head, he glared at her she returned his glare in spades.

He asked "what the hell did you do that for?" She smirked "for being a prick and not telling me how you were feeling. That's what that was for thank you very much" she told him matter factly.

He suddenly froze "wait a minute? Didn't you mention before I cut you off that you were carrying my son?" Jackie sighed "yes your son. I found out at my last scan, last month."

Tom felt a shit eating grin spread across his face. She had never seen him looks so happy. She commented "and before you ask, William Thomas Hanson is healthy and developing like he should be."

Tom melted there and then. He said "William Thomas Hanson?" She smiled "he will never get to meet his grandfather; I wanted him to be named after him. I know you loved him and you still miss him."

Tom was overwhelmed he felt his love for her swell. She never looked more beautiful to him, even with the tears tracks on her face and her swollen red puffy eyes.

She was not only going to give him the gift of fatherhood, but she also willingly wanted to name their son after his father. He grinned as he thought to him self 'I wonder if she would agree to allow me to nick name him Will?'

Tom asked "there is one thing I was wondering about." She asked "And what is that?" He smiled sweetly "can we give him the nick name Will? William is such a long name." She grinned "yeah we can. I had been thinking the exact same thing when I'd decided to call him that."

Tom sighed and gently rubbed his hand against her stomach. He pleaded "please come back with me. Everyone misses you. Doug and Dorothy miss you. And a friend of yours from worked told me she misses you to."

He added "plus I was hopping my mother could have the chance to meet and spend time with her grandson when he is born." Jackie sighed. She had to admit she did miss Doug and Dorothy. Plus she missed all of her friends from when she had worked at the other branch.

She supposed if she gave in her notice and asked her old boss if he would be willing to take her back. She nodded "alright. But I'm not just agreeing to this because you asked me to. I miss Doug and Dorothy. I miss my friends from my old work place.

I miss sometimes helping work on some of the cases at Jump Street. So yeah I'll come back with you." Tom beamed and kissed her lovingly.He said against her lips "oh by the way you look hot. No one is going to recognise you. I love the hair; you definitely make one hell of a brunet."

She chuckled against his mouth, as he nibbled and suckled on her upper lip. She grinned and pulled away. "You're not looking so bad you're self. But word of advice, the facial hair hurts, please shave it off" She pleaded sweetly.

He chuckled "oh alright, as long as you don't make me cut my hair, then I agree to shave." She smiled "I wouldn't dream of it, I've always loved it when you tie your hair back." He smiled and rested his fore head against hers before capturing her mouth with his own in a loving kiss and caressing her stomach lovingly.


	5. Correcting a mistake five

Correcting a mistake

A month and a half later found Jackie back at her old office. She still had her promotion and salary raise; she was just back in her old place. At five months pregnant Jackie was obviously showing.Her mood swings were already starting to kick off.

And much to Tom's disgust, she was already carving some of the vilest concoctions he had ever thought possible. She loved tuna covered in curry. Bananas covered in salad cream. And corn on the cob, smothered in peanut butter.

Tom balked especially at the curry covered tuna or the bananas covered in salad cream at breakfast times. The corn on the cob with peanut butter didn't bother him; in fact he liked how it tasted as well, much to Jackie delight and amusement.

And none surprisingly Doug and Dorothy had split up, but she and Jackie still remained friends. Doug was now openly dating Judy. Tom had never been happier then he was at that moment. He hadn't felt this content since before his father had died.

Tom was nervous he chewed on his bottom lip as he opened the ring box. He examined the golden diamond and sapphire engagement ring. It was a twenty four carrot gold band; with a heart shaped diamond mounted in the centre with two small circle shaped sapphires on each side.

He was going to make Jackie Mrs. Hanson no matter what. The mother of his child would legally be his wife by the time his son was born, or so Tom hopped. Only Doug knew that Tom planned to ask Jackie to marry him. Doug had been happy for his friend. He just hopped Jackie accepted.

Tom had planned for the night he was going to ask her. That night that finally arrived, he was going to cook them a meal after running her a hot bubble bath. Tom was checking on the spaghetti before checking the bolognaise sauce followed by the garlic bread in the oven.

For desert he had made a cheese cake and had crushed walnuts and coated them in melted milk chocolate, he knew Jackie would love it. Jackie was only beginning to discover how good of a cook he truly was. Naturally he had to learn when living on his own. One tends to get sick of microwave meals other wise.

He had bought a bottle of sparkling grape juice on the way home and had left it in the fridge to chill. Obviously champagne or wine was out of the question for a woman at five months pregnant.

And he had no intentions of drinking something in front of her that she couldn't. That in his opinion was just darn right cruel. The grape juice would do just fine.

Just as he was coming down stairs from running the bath, Jackie arrived home. She immediately sniffed the air and asked appreciatively "hmm something smells lovely what, is it?"

Tom grinned and pulled her against him sighing contently when her baby bump brushed against him. He kissed her and hummed appreciatively at the peanut butter he could still taste on her tongue from lunch time.

Tom suddenly chuckled and pulled away when he felt his son kick. Jackie winced and said "Will is a right riot." Tom caressed her stomach and marvelled when he felt his son give another kick.

Jackie smiled and told him "one of the girls at work tried to get Will to kick by touching my stomach. It seems it only works for you. He knows who is daddy is." Tom grinned and caressed her stomach feeling the light flutter of his son moving around inside of his mother's stomach.

Tom told her "I've just ran a bath for you. And put in some of your favourite bubble bath. And the garlic bread is in the oven, the bolognaise sauce is slowly heating on the stove.

And the spaghetti is slowly being boiled. And the home made cheese cake is in the fridge with the chocolate coated walnuts. Oh and a bottle of fruity sparkling grape juice is chilling in the fridge also. It should be ready to serve by the time you've had your bath and you're all dry."

Jackie smiled and asked "and what is the especial occasion?" Tom grinned and told her "you'll know soon enough. Go on, go and take your bath, I bet you're bound to be aching all over." Jackie cringed "you honestly have no idea how heavenly that sounds" she told him sighing wistfully.

Tom chuckled and place one last kiss on her nose then her mouth before playfully smacking her on the behind. "Go on you, go and have a soak. I'll call you down when dinners ready." Jackie nodded gratefully. Loving this new side she had never seen to him before.

Half an hour later Tom called up to her "Jackie dinner's ready." She called back "ok. I'll be down in ten minutes." And sure enough ten minutes later she came down the stairs dressed in a pink and white night shirt with white kittens on the front.

The night shirt reached just above her mid thigh. She had on a pair of white socks and a white fluffy towel wrapped around her head like a turban. Tom thought she'd never looked lovelier.

He grinned at the sight of her in her pink and white night shirt with kittens on the front, and white socks with a towel wrapped around her head. This was a side to her he rarely saw. He loved it.

She sat at the table and noticed he'd lit two tall red candles in the centre of the table. In the middle of the table near the candles was a small bowl of grated Parmesan cheese, beside it was a large bottle of sparkling grape juice, both hers and Tom's favourite.

They talked about work and their friends as well as future plans concerning Will when he was born, over desert. After desert they went and sat in the living room and took the bottle of grape juice with them.

They sat on the coach in front of the fire place, watching the flames dancing inside the fire place. Tom reached into his jean pocket and sighed. It was now or never, best get it over with he thought nervously.

He cleared his throat getting Jackie's attention. She immediately noticed how nervous he appeared. **'oh god'** she thought' **I hope he's not going to leave me again'** She waited with baited breathe for him speak.

He began "listen Jackie, I know we've not been back together long, and you may think this is too soon to start thinking about. But" he trailed off and bit his lower lip in frustration. She smiled and encouraged him to go on "go on. You know you can tell me anything don't you?" she asked him gently.

Tom smiled gratefully at her and squeezed her hand in thanks. He then took out the pink velvet box and held it up for her to see. Her eyes widened slightly. Could what she thought was in that box actually be in it?

Tom smiled nervously and opened the box revealing the ring inside he said "I love you more then living life it self. I was hopping that you would consent to being my wife, will you marry me?" Jackie felt her breath catch and her eyes fill with tears, but these weren't tears of sadness, but pure joy, she smiled through her tears.

The ring was stunning. It was not overly fancy and large to the point of being tacky and demanding that attention was paid to it. But it did look like Tom had definitely dipped into his savings no doubt.

She beamed and nodded as tears streamed down her face "yes of course I'll marry you. I couldn't think of anything else that I would rather do?" Tom closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh of relieve as he opened his eyes and returned her beaming smile.

He took the ring out of the box and took her left hand and gently slid the ring down her left ring finger. He then placed a kiss on her knuckles. He then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her nose then her lips.

He breathed against her mouth "I love you, I love you so much." She sighed content and replied "I love you to."


	6. Correcting a mistake six

Correcting a mistake

Her wedding day had finally arrived. With in the hour she would officially be Mrs. Hanson. And at Seven months pregnant she looked radiant. She was officially on her maternity leave from work.

The wedding plans had taken a month to fully prepare. They were going to be married at the court house in the same building she worked at. The judge who was friends with her father would lead the ceremony.

She looked down at her dress wishing she could have worn white. But naturally it would have looked bad, with her being seven months pregnant. She knew crème was the closet to white she could get away with, without being scandalous.

Her wedding gown was made of crème silk. It flowed straight down to the floor. It had a plunging neck line with spaghetti straps. It also had a matching long sleeved coat make also of crème silk, it reached just a few inches above the hem of the dress. She wore crème coloured shoes with straps on, with a small block heel.

Her hair had been put up in a French twist with a few tiny peach roses pinned randomly at the back of her head. She carried a small bouquet of peach coloured roses. Tom's mother borrowed her, a set of pearl stud earrings and a golden chain with a small tear drop shaped pearl on the end.

Her make up was applied lightly. Her face neck and forehead had been lightly dusted with a creamy powder. The top half of her eyes had been dusted with a light layer of a skin coloured shadow, while her eye lids had been dusted with a golden bronze colour.

Her eye lashes had been curled with dark brown mascara. While a light brown eye pencil had been used under her eyes. And finally her cheeks had been dusted in a nude coloured blush and her lips had been out lined in a light brown pencil and then finally a thin layer of creamy brown lips stick was applied.

And in regards to the something blue tradition she had Judy paint her long manicured finger nails a pale sky blue colour. And she wore a garter in pale baby blue with white lace.

Her something new was the golden bracelet with a small heart shaped ruby, her birth stone in the centre of said bracelet. It was a birthday gift from Tom, the month before.

The necklace and earrings Tom's mother gave her to ware covered both the something old and borrowed traditions. She discovered Tom's mother had worn the same necklace and earrings on her wedding day to his father.

Then forty years previously his grandmother on his mothers side of the family had also wore them on her wedding day to Tom's grandfather.

They had been past down to each new bride on Tom's mothers side of the family for many generations. She felt proud that it was now her turn. And if she had a daughter, she would have her turn on her own wedding day.

Half an hour later found her at the court house. Her father was going to give her away. The only people in the court house would be hers parents and Tom's mother. Judy, Doug with Dorothy along with Ioki, Booker and Fuller and Blow Fish.

She felt her pulse quicken when she saw her soon to be husband. He looked gorgeous in a black jacket and pants with a pale blue shirt and matching tie.

His black steel toe capped boots for once had been replaced with shiny black lace up shoes. And instead of tying back his hair he had left it lose and free.

Tom was stunned, she looked beautiful. He knew at that moment that he was doing the right thing. Doug and Judy and Harry noticed the content smiles on both of Tom's and Jackie's faces.

They could hardly believe that the man standing in front of them was the same shy inexperienced guy who had walked into the Jump Street chapel less then four years ago, dressed in his uniform, standing out so badly, it was more then a little funny.

When Jackie and her father reached the front, Jackie's father placed her hand in Tom's own hand. He then and stood to one side.

The judge went through the formalities before asking "who gives this woman?" Jackie's father came forth and replied "I do" before going to sit beside his wife in the front row beside Tom's mother.

The ceremony continued on until the judge asked "is there anyone who knows of any lawful impediment as to why these two people should not be married?"

Tom and Jackie knew no one would protest their marriage, but seeing what they believed was still a relief to say the least. When no one came forth, the judge continued. "Do you Thomas Hanson take Jacqueline Garret to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tom replied "I do."

The judge then turned to Jackie "and you Jacqueline Garret take Thomas Hanson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Jackie replied "I do."

The Judge then said to Tom "repeat after me. I Thomas Hanson" Tom repeated "I Thomas Hanson. Take you Jacqueline Garret. Take you Jacqueline Garret, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to have and to hold. In sickness and health, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, for richer and for poorer, until death we do part. Until death we do part."

He then turned to Jackie and said "repeat after me. I Jacqueline Garret" Jackie repeated "I Jacqueline Garret. Take you Thomas Hanson, take you Thomas Hanson. To be my lawfully wedded husband, to be my lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, for richer and poorer. Until death we do part, until death we do part."

The judge then asked "the rings please" Doug as Tom's best man stepped forward and handed the rings to the judge, who nodded. The Judge then blessed the two pure twenty four carrot golden bands.

He then turned back to Tom and Jackie. He said "Thomas take this ring and place it upon her left ringer finger and repeat after me." Tom nodded and picked up the smaller and thinner band of the two, which was obviously made for Jackie.

"I Thomas Hanson give you Jacqueline Garret this ring as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed." Tom repeated as he slipped the ring gently down Jackie's left ring finger.

"I Thomas Hanson give you Jacqueline Garret this ring as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed." He gently smiled at her.

The Judge then turned to Jackie and said "Jacqueline take this ring and place it upon his left ring finger and repeat after me." Jackie nodded and picked up the thicker and larger golden band.

"I Jacqueline Garret give you Thomas Hanson this ring as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed." Jackie slowly slipped the ring down Tom's left ring finger and said.

"I Jacqueline Garret give you Thomas Hanson this ring as a symbol of my love and promise, with this ring I dewed." She gently squeezed Tom's hand.

The judge smiled and finished "and now with the powers invested in me I now pronounce you to be husband and wife." He turned to Tom and said "you may kiss your bride."

Tom smiled as he gently pulled Jackie to him and gently captured her mouth with his own in loving kiss. They pulled away after a few moments.

They turned when everyone starting clapping and cheering. The judge announced "it's my greatest pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Hanson."

Tom and Jackie walked up to the other arm in arm. Doug grinned at Tom and smacked him on the back and jokingly said "finally little Tommy Hanson as finally grown up, it is official." They all laughed at this.

Judy hugged and congratulated Tom while Doug did the same with Jackie. He told her jokingly "now you missy keep that husband of yours in line." Jackie grinned while Tom mocked glared at Doug; who smirked at his best friend knowingly.

Judy laughed and hugged Jackie and mocked scolded Doug "now why would she need to keep Tom in check, when it seems it should be me keeping you in check?"

Doug mock gasped and moaned as he placed his hand over his heart "ah Jude, you wound me, you absolutely cut me deep."

They all laughed at this. Ioki commented laughingly "to right Jude to right." Doug turned on Harry and smirked as he asked "and whose side are you on anyway?" Harry replied with a smirk "why Judy's of course, who else?"

Half an hour later found the whole group, also with a few more people from Jump Street chapel and Jackie's friends from work, at a social club.

Jackie's father was a member and had spoke with the owner and rented one of the small family rooms used for parties and receptions.

There was a small buffet and the bar was opened to the guests. All in all there were fifty guests. Tom and Jackie had not wanted anything to large and over the top.

After a photographer had used a few roles of film and taken pictures of the bride and groom with their friends, and some with just the two of them, some with just Tom and Jackie with their parents.

And finally at least six photos of Tom and Jackie taken with the whole Jump Street gang, Blow fish and Dorothy included.

After half an hour of taking photos it was time for the speeches. Both Doug and Jackie's father and Tom's mother made a speech each, Doug because he was the best man and it was a part of his duties as Tom's best man.

After the speeches and the toasts were out of the way, Tom and Jackie shared their first dance together as husband and wife.

Their wedding song was; save the last dance for me, by the Drifters. They walked onto the dance floor and began to gently sway to the music.

** you can dance Ev'ry dance with the guy Who gave you the eye?  
Let him hold you tight. **

Jackie shook her head and smirked as she asked jokingly "tell me did you ever image the first night we met that we'd be here, with me seven months pregnant and having just gotten married?"

Tom let out a low laugh and told her honestly "not in a billion years. I was far too busy thinking of ways to humiliate you and wipe that smug and superior look off of your face. It was so fucking annoying."

Jackie laughed and told him "thank you for confirming what I already knew. I can't believe as soon as we mentioned our work; that things turned sour, and fast."

** you can smile Ev'ry smile for the man Who holds your hand 'Neath the pale moonlight. **

Tom snorted and added "do you remember after we met again at the bowling ally? You practically begged me to get you out of that date with that other guy."

Jackie laughed "yeah I remember. I was dying to laugh when you pretended to be my husband and asked who was looking after the kids. And you then said if you're going to cheat on me then don't, do it on my bowling night."

** But don't forget who's taking you home And in whose arms you're gonna be So darlin'  
Save the last dance for me. **

They looked around them and noticed others had nowjoined them on the dance floor, and were also slowly swaying to the music.

** But don't forget who's taking you home And in whose arms you're gonna be So darlin'  
Save the last dance for me.**

**Baby Don't you know I love you so?  
Can't you feel it when we touch?  
I will never ever let you go I love you oh so much. **

"But that night, even then whilst I was making all of that up to get that guy to fuck off and get you out of that date, I never imaged what I was saying and pretending to be would eventually become our reality" Tom told her shaking his head in wonder.

** Now listen: You can dance Go and carry on 'Till the night is gone And it's time to go.**

**If he asks If you're all alone Can he take you home?  
You must tell him no. **

**'Cause don't forget who's taking you home And in whose arms you're gonna be So darlin' save the last dance for me. **

Mean while Doug and Judy were dance a few feet from Tom and Jackie. Judy smiled happily "They look so good together, and so in love with each other." Doug laughed "you sure as hell wouldn't have thought so if you'd been there when they'd first met, trust me it was really, really bad."

He added at Judy's laugh "first she complains about the music Tom asked me to put on. Then she mentions that case, you know the one with that drug bust. When Tom finds out it was her who dealt with that, well that was the last straw."

Judy laughed again and shook her head. "Yeah but come on when you first set them up, you must have realised what it would be like. He's a cop and she's a member of the D.A."

Doug laughed "let's just say Tom did not appreciate the criticism she dished out over that case." He added "Tom actually got up and left, she soon followed.

I just never imagined that they would be here right now. Her seven months pregnant with his son, and now she just married him and officially became Mrs. Hanson."

** Save the last dance for me Darlin' - save the last dance for me Hear what I say now Darlin' - save the last dance for me **

Once the song ended Tom danced with his mother, then with his new mother in law, followed by Judy. Jackie she danced with Doug, her father. She even danced with Fuller, Ioki and Booker.

At the end of the reception, Jackie, she threw the bouquet. Judy caught it, much to Tom's and everyone else's amusement. Doug smirked. But that smirked was soon wiped from his face when he caught Jackie's garter, after Tom had gotten down on one knee and had removed the garter from his wife's mid thigh. He had then thrown it over his shoulder.

Tom murmured to Jackie "how much do you want to better that Doug makes Judy Mrs. Penhall before our Will turns five?" Jackie chuckled and kissed her husband and replied against his mouth, "I take that bet Mr. Hanson." Tom grinned and replied after kissing once more "good, I'll be sure to celebrate when I win the bet Mrs. Hanson."

** Save the last dance for me By the Drifters **


	7. Correcting a mistake seven

Correcting a mistake

Tom and Jackie spent a week relaxing in a condo on the beach, courtesy of Jackie's parents. They returned home looking content and relaxed. After a week of not going to work, Jackie was going insane with boredom.

She was not used to not working. She'd probably had time of work once the whole time she'd worked there, and that had not been by choice either, it was only because she had broken her leg. Jackie practically screeched in irritation.

Tom looked at her worriedly as he asked "are you alright love?" Jackie glared "I'm bored Tom, I'm so bored it's not even funny." Tom nodded knowingly. He knew his wife loved her job.

And the fact she was to spend the next two months on maternity leave, then another six months taking care of Will once he was born, was going to drive Jackie ape shit by the time she was due to return to work.

Tom tried to encourage her to do something besides just sitting around. "Hey why don't you read a book, or watch a movie or something like that?" He added "sure you're bored now, but in another two months, that boredom will be a thing of the past. Will is sure to take up most of your time once he's born."

Jackie sighed "I know, it just so frustrating. I'm usually more active then this. I can't do a lot because my back and my ankles are killing me. And if I move wrong Will lets his displeasure be known in the form of a kick to the bladder or my kidneys."

She added "and I don't think I've ever used the toilet in one hour so much so, since I've became pregnant." Tom chuckled. Jackie glared at him and, he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Jackie lay back on the couch and moaned appreciatively when Tom began to rub her ankles and feet. He was really good at it to. He knew just where to add the right amount of pressure for that desired pleasurable feeling.

She moaned in bliss "Ohh, if I weren't currently the size of a cow, I'd have you paying attention to just more then my feet." Tom laughed, getting her meaning loud and clear. He knew how she felt. They'd not made love since they'd broken up, and that was almost six months ago. The first opportunity they got, they were going jump at it quite literately.

He told her mock scolding "you're not the size of a cow, your beautiful and pregnant. I don't want to hear you use that term again." She grumbled well naturedly. She moaned and arched her back when he switched to her other foot. She was turned on. He chuckled, loving the effect he had upon her.

With in half an hour she was sleeping peacefully. Tom smiled at her lovingly and kissed her on top of the head. He watched her sleep; it was not long before he had joined her in sleep.


	8. Correcting a mistake eight

Correcting a mistake

At eight months pregnant, Jackie was ready to kill somebody, her husband in particular. Her hormones had gone south. She had never been so sore and out of sorts in her entire life.

Tom was not faring any better, he had to watch what he said around his wife, in less risk having his head verbally bitten off. She was absolutely rotten tempered, and constantly cranky.

She was not sleeping all that well at night, meaning Tom was also not sleeping either. She would toss and turn or ask him to get her what she craved.

Many a night he would have to bite down on his tongue when she'd ask at half past three in the morning for salmon covered in curry, or corn on the cob smothered in peanut butter.

Even Doug and the rest of the Jump Street gang had noticed how exhausted their friend, was starting to look. He would snap at the slightest thing. Tom Hanson was not known for losing his temper easily. He had a foul temper, but it took a hell of a lot to make him truly lose it.

Doug and Tom were undercover as the McQuaid brothers. And Tom was starting to act more like Tommy McQuaid with more ease every day. People at school truly feared Tommy McQuaid.

For example in health class, they were talking about how to put a condom on properly, and about teen pregnancy, as well as how to avoid and notice the symptoms of the different kinds of sexually transmitted diseases.

Dean Edison made a crack about how Tom probably had knocked up a girl in every neighbour hood in the city. That any kids of his would probably end up as crack and junkie whores.

Tom had retaliated by smirking and walking over to Dean and forcing his mouth open and shoving the condom into his mouth, before patronizingly tapping him on the side of the face.

The teacher Mrs. Henderson, reprimanded Tom by asking him why he felt the need to act so immaturely. Tom's wise assed reply had the whole class, Doug included cracking up.

"He was talking about me having knocked up at least one girl in each neighbour hood in the city. Claiming any children of mine would be crack junkie whores.

I figured all used condoms were tossed into the can, once used, its only trash that is spewed out of that hole in the middle of his rat ass ugly mug." He added "besides why would anyone want that dick heads spawn polluting the world? I figured I do him a favour.

I can't have any competition for the role of knocking up a girl in every neighbour hood now could I? One set of crack junkie whore kids is enough. Don't you agree Mrs Henderson?" Tom asked condescendingly, with a sneer on his beautiful face. This earned a glared from the teacher and a round of sniggering from the rest of the class.

Doug had to go along with the others in their amusement, but in fact he was hearing warning bells or more like wailing sirens going off in side of his head.

And then there was the drug dealer who they were supposed to make the deal with. He made some wise assed crack, and Tom had taken out his pen knife and had threatened to carve his name into the ass and fore head of said drug dealer.

Said drug dealer had practically shit him self. Doug had to discreetly rein Tom in, or else his partner, he was going to do something really stupid. That was sure to cost him his badge and get his cover blown.

Doug was starting to worry and he had told Fuller what was happening. In the end fuller made Tom go home and have a four day weekend instead of three.

Tom had black rings under his eyes from lack of sleep. Jackie didn't look any better off either. When Tom had arrived home, he found Jackie a sleep on the couch.

He had woken her and told her to come up stairs that he was going to join her and get a couple hours of sleep before dinner. She quickly agreed, feeling more comfortable if she had her husband to cuddle up to.


	9. Correcting a mistake nine

Correcting a mistake

Jackie was nine months pregnant. She could go into labour at any given time. She was on edge and was not looking forward in the slightest to going into labour. She knew it was going to hurt like a bitch.

Her stomach was huge; she could not see her feet over the roundness of her stomach. Her feet and ankles had swollen to twice there regular size. Her back felt like it had been ripped in half with the strain of being kicked constantly.

And Tom instead of being a hindrance to her, she had stuck to him like glue. He helped her so much, by rubbing her back, and rubbing her sore ankles and feet. He would even rub her stomach and sooth Will, when he kicked around inside of his mother's stomach.

Over the last six months, any doubts either Tom or Jackie had had about each other were now gone. They knew being married to each other was the right thing.

It was half one in the morning, and Tom and Jackie were lying in bed comfortably, or as comfortably as Jackie condition would allow her. The room was silent, when suddenly the silence was broke by a startled gasp. Tom felt more then he'd heard the gasp that came from his wife.

He asked worriedly "what's the matter? What happened?" Jackie replied frowning "I felt a sharp stabbing sensation in my stomach." Tom asked "is that the first time that has happened, or has it happened before?"

Jackie replied "my back as been killing me all day long, but that was the first time I felt any pain in my stomach" she added "and it felt like nothing like when Will kicks me either."

Tom said "try and stand up and walk around it might help you." Jackie nodded and slowly got up out of bed, with help from Tom. After twenty minutes of walking around or sitting in the bathroom, Jackie was hit with another stab of pain. She knew immediately what was happening.

The mid wife had explained, that if she was hit with pain more then once with in an hour, then she had gone into labour. Normally if she had not been nine months along already, it would have been considered as practice contractions.

But as it was she was exactly nine months pregnant. And it seemed Will wanted out. Jackie gasped "Tom I don't think this is due to heart burn or down to false contractions.

The mid wife told me if I was to get pain more then once with in an hour period that I was in labour, especially if I was more then eight months along." Tom's eyes widened slightly as he asked "when did the mid wife say you needed to head to the hospital?"

Jackie replied "after the second contraction, and hope that my waters don't break before I reach said hospital." Tom nodded and quickly went to get dressed. Once he was dressed he, helped Jackie into a loose fitting dress and a pair of flat slip on shoes.

He then took hold of the bag that they had been told to pack in advance so they could leave at a moments notice. He then helped her down the stairs and grabbed his car keys from by the phone, off of the table at the front door. He then closed the door and locked up before helping her over to the car.

He opened the door for her; once she was settled inside he closed the door. He then opened one of the passenger doors and placed her bag in the back seat. He then walked over to the driver's side and got inside.

He placed the key in the ignition and then turned the key, starting the engine. He then placed the car in gear and drove forwards and down the dark and deserted street.

They reached the hospital half an hour later, seeing as there had been a car accident on the way. A drunk driver had smashed into another car. The drunk driver had been killed on impact and his car totally trashed.

The other driver had been on conscious and had been badly hurt and had to be cut out of his car, as his door was badly smashed in. Tom knew the officer that was on the scene.

He explained that he couldn't stop, as he needed to get Jackie to the hospital, as she was in labour. The other cop had nodded in understanding and had wished both Tom and Jackie good luck.

Just as Tom was helping her out of the car, Jackie let out a startled scream. And grimaced when she felt something wet suddenly drench her dress and run down her legs.

She had blushed brightly and said "oh god, my dam waters just broke. I'm soaked for Christ sake." Tom grimaced and replied "alright love, just stay where you are.

I'll be back in a minute with a wheel chair, Jackie nodded there, was nothing else she could say or do at the moment, but wait. Less then ten minute later Tom returned with a wheel chair and helped Jackie into the chair.

He looked at the car seat and grimaced when he realised he would have to get it dry cleaned. He got her bag from out of the back of his car. He then locked up and placed the strap of the bag over his shoulder and began to push Jackie in the wheel chair towards the main hospital entrance.


	10. Correcting a mistake ten

Correcting a mistake

Half hour later Jackie was set up in a bed, while Tom had gone to the main desk to check her in and give in her details. He then made his way back to Jackie's room.

An hour later Jackie was really starting to feel the burn, her contractions had gone from every twenty minutes to every fifteen minutes. Jackie grimaced "fuck, it feels bad now. But the fact I'm not even half way dilated, boggles the mind, this is only going to hurt more, I fucking know it."

Jackie mentally cursed Tom as she dealt with contractions every fifteen minutes for the next four hours. At six thirty Tom went and called Doug and Judy, then Jackie's parents and his mother, and of course Dorothy.

Doug said he'd call Harry and Denis and Fuller. People probably thought it strange that your boss would want to wait whilst one of your employees wives were in labour.

But the point was that the Jump Street gang were like a family, and were there for each other no matter what. You never left your family to deal alone, and the Jump Street gang were no different.

An hour later the whole gang including Tom's mother and Jackie parents were there. They were waiting in the waiting room outside of Jackie's room.

An hour later her contractions were down to every ten minutes. She was getting closer to when she would be fully dilated and she would have to begin pushing, and she knew it.

Three hours later at nine a clock, Fuller, Harry and Denis had to leave. They needed to get to work, but asked that Tom rang them as soon as the baby was born.

Dorothy also left claiming she also had to get to work as well. Or else her boss would fire her. Doug and Judy stayed behind, claiming that they didn't need to leave.

Judy only had paper work to do, which she had half way finished the night before. And Doug, he to only had paper work to finish. They both promised Fuller that they'd come into the office that afternoon. Fuller agreed.

Two hours later at eleven clock the others outside were wincing in sympathy as they heard Jackie screaming in agony. Her contractions were now less then five minutes apart, and the pain was getting worse.

Jackie was in hell and she still had quite away to go, she was only just above half dilated. Tom was exhausted but he stayed right where he was, at his wife's side.

After eleven hours of labour Jackie was just about ready to drop down dead in exhaustion, and she hadn't even started pushing yet.

Will obviously was deciding when he was ready to come out, and it seemed he did not appear to be in a rush to do so any time soon, much to Jackie's disgust.

Two hours later at her thirteenth hour of labour, her contractions were on top of each other she was fully dilated.

The mid wife told her "alright Mrs. Hanson, the moment you've been waiting for has arrived, get ready to start pushing."

Tom sighed in relief while Jackie almost sobbed in her relief. The mid wife put on a pair of surgical latex gloves and got ready.

Five minutes later the mid wife told Tom sit behind Jackie and support her back, he did as he was told. The mid wife said "alright Mrs. Hanson, now push" Jackie began to push, screaming loudly in agony.

This continued on for another twenty minutes, Jackie would pushed down hard and the mid wife would tell her stop, before it all started over again.

The mid wife said excitedly "ok, I see the head. It's a head covered in beautiful dark brown hair. Tom and Jackie instantly knew he had the Hanson hair, all male Hanson's seemed to have that colour hair, Tom had it, and so had Tom's father.

Tom wiped the sweat from her fore head and her face with a cool damp cloth. The mid wife told her "ok now push down hard. I promise this will be over in no time at all, his head and his shoulders are already free."

Jackie began to push down hard and screamed a blood chilling and curdling scream. She felt like she was being ripped into two, it was that bad.

The others outside winced. The men grimaced while the women paled at the sound of Jackie's chilling screams of agony.

Judy felt her blood run cold. The thought of having to go through that made the colour drain from her face. If Doug want children he could go and have them him self. She thought horrified to her self.

Five minutes later the mid wife told Jackie "alright one more extra hard push and it will be all over." Jackie's screams echoed off the walls as she pushed down as hard as she could.

Her grip on Tom's hand was almost enough to crush it. Tom winced. Jackie howled in agony. She suddenly grimaced at the unpleasant feeling of something slippery slipping from in between in her spread legs.

Everything was silent for only a mere second until angry hiccupping cries could be heard, even from outside of the room.

Everyone out side the room froze when they heard Jackie's howled screams cease. They all beamed when they heard the sound of new born babies' cries.

Judy and Tom and Jackie's mothers were in tears and were laughing at the same time, while Doug and Mr. Garret grinned and shook hands.

Mean while back inside the room, Jackie had just pushed and dislodging the placenta, ending her labour and pregnancy.

Tom and Jackie were beaming and had tears of joy streaming down their faces, as they took in the sight of their tiny crying baby boy.

The nurse was also beaming, she said "Mr. and Mrs. Hanson congratulations, you have a beautiful healthy baby boy."

The mid wife past Will to be cleaned up by a near by nurse. After he was clean, he was past to Jackie wrapped up in a soft blue blanket, to hold. Jackie gently and lovingly cradled hers and Tom's son.

Jackie breathed in awe "oh Tom, he's so tiny. He's beautiful, he looks exactly like you." Tom grinned and gently touched Will's tiny ears "yeah, but he's got your ears no doubt."

Will truly was a spitting image of his father. Down to the same shade of hair, skin tone, nose, mouth even his cheek bones and his jaw line were Tom's.

Tom gently caressed Will's tiny fist with his finger. He melted when his son gripped his index finger; he had a good strong grip for someone so tiny.

Tom kissed Jackie lovingly and murmured against her mouth "thank you. I love you so much." Jackie returned the kiss and replied in kind "I love you to."

She smiled "go on, go and show off our gorgeous son, while the nurses help me get cleaned up." Tom nodded and left the room gently cradling Will in his arms. He was soft and tiny. Tom had already fallen hopelessly in love with his son.

Tom slowly opened the door. He went into the waiting room and grinned when he saw everyone turn to look at him. He grinned "allow me to introduce you to William Thomas Hanson, a.k.a Will."

Judy and Mrs. Hanson and Mrs. Garret smiled in awe at the sight of the tiny buddle in Tom's arms. Tom past the baby to his mother to hold, he couldn't past Will to either Jackie's parents.

Her parents had gotten back from Aspen the day before. Mrs. Garret had ended up breaking her left arm and Mr. Garret had broken two of his fingers on his right hand. They had had to get a taxi up to the hospital, seeing as neither had been able to drive.

Mrs. Hanson gushed "oh he's so beautiful. He looks just like his daddy did at that age." Tom grinned and said "look at his ears. Tell me who do they remind you of?"

Jackie's parents looked at his ears closely and smiled when they realised. Mr. Garret grinned "they belong to Jackie; he's inherited his mother's ears." Tom grinned and nodded "exactly."

Mrs. Hanson past her grandson back to his daddy, who willing accepted his son and cuddled him close, he then grinned and turned to Judy.

He gently handed Will to her, her eyes widened at how tiny and fragile he truly was. She gently caressed his face and said "Oh Doug look, he's beautiful; he's an absolute miniature replica of Tom, all except for his ears."

Doug smiled and nodded his agreement "he sure is" he replied. He ever so gently reached out and touched his index finger to Will's tiny button nose and caressed it.

Doug turned to Tom and patted him on the back and said "congratulations mate, you and Jackie did great." He added "he's going to be a pure replica of you when he grows up, you do realise this right?"

Tom sighed "I don't really care, as long as he is happy with whatever choices he chooses to make for him self. That's all I care about."

Fifteen minutes later they all followed Tom back inside the room. Doug was holding Will, looking at him in awe, and a little frightened of dropping him. But both Tom and Judy assured him that he wouldn't.

Jackie was now clean and laying back in the bed propped up by pillows. She looked exhausted, but truly happy. Doug carefully and gently past Will back to his mother.

Doug commented wonderingly "I don't get it, he's so quite and good. Most babies I've ever seen are constantly crying."

Mrs. Hanson commented "that might have something to do with the fact Tom had been a quite and well behaved baby." Mrs. Garret chuckled "I wish I could say the same for Jackie. But boy could she scream and cry."

They all chuckled at this, while Jackie blushed.


	11. Correcting a mistake eleven

Correcting a mistake

It was half past two in the morning, and Tom and Jackie Hanson were woken yet again by the cries of their four month old son Will. Jackie and Tom had brought Will home from the hospital after a couple of days.

They supposed they couldn't complain. It wasn't as if Will cried constantly. He only cried when he was hungry or needed his nappy changing. Apart from that he was a quite baby, and gave the term angelic a whole new meaning.

After a couple of weeks, Will's eyes shifted from blue to the same brown that both of his parents had. Tom sighed and kissed his wife on her jaw and told her "don't get up love, I'll go and see to him. Go back to sleep."

Tom yawned as he made his way to his son's room that was jointly attached to his and Jackie's room. All you had to do was get up out of bed and walk through a door in the far corner of the room. And the nursery was right there.

Tom walked inside and gently picked up his crying son. He smiled and gently cooed at the little boy. His soft dark brown hair was sticking up in all directions, and his little face was red and covered in tears from all of his crying.

Tom asked his son "what is it little guy, are you hungry? Or do you have a nasty dirty nappy?" Will giggled at his daddy, his big brown eyes shining with unshed tears.

Tom gently patted his son's bottom checking to see if his nappy was wet or felt full. He grimaced when he realised it felt warm and slightly heavy. Will had done a number two his nappy, much to his daddy's dismay.

He giggled in delight at the face Tom pulled, at the thought of having to change said soiled nappy. Tom gently lay Will down upon the changing mat in the far corner of the room.

He gently began to remove the soft cotton white baby suit. It was one of those white jump suits with the feet covered. It had Winnie the Pooh all over it. Tom grabbed the baby wipes and a clean nappy as well as talcum powder. As well as a clean jump suite.

He then grimaced and braced him self for the unpleasant task a head, removing his son's shit filled nappy. He undid the tabs holding the nappy together and immediately wished he hadn't. Tom gagged making Will laugh and clap his hands.

Tom, no matter how many times over the last four months he had changed Will's shit filled nappies, the smell never got any easier to bear. He had no idea Jackie was standing near the door in the shadows, silently gagging her self, to prevent the hysterical giggles that were bubbling up inside of her, from escaping.

Tom was going every interesting shade of green possible, as he removed the nappy, and used the baby wipes the clean his son's bottom and any where else that needed it.

Once Will was clean, Tom covered his bottom in the talcum powder. He then placed the nappy under Will, before positing the nappy correctly, then fastening and securing the tabs in place.

Once that was done Tom chuckled the dirty wipes in the nearest waste basket, he then turned back to Will and picked up the mint green cotton jump suit, with Tigger all over it.

Once Will was clean and freshly dressed, Jackie let her presence be known. She clapped her hands and laughed as she came into the light, where Tom could clearly see her.

Tom glared at her as he cradled Will up against his white t shirt covered chest. Tom asked "how long exactly have you been standing there, obviously getting a kick out of this?"

Jackie sniggered and commented teasingly and with relish "long enough to discover how many different sickly shades of green you're capable of turning, when confronted with the smell of your son's shitty nappies."

Tom glared at her, but couldn't help the small grin that escaped him as he said "you despicable little bitch." This only made the smirk on his wife's face turn Cheshire cat like, and an extremely sly Cheshire cat at that.

Will yawned and snuggled up against his daddy's chest and sighed content. Tom smiled down at his son and kissed the top of his head as he placed a blue dummy into his mouth, and grinned when Will began to suckle contently.

Tom carefully placed Will into is mother's arms, he then left the room and went to the bathroom to wash his hands.


	12. Correcting a mistake twelve

**AN: Ok last chapter. Then I'll start the sequel. Three plus one makes four.**

Correcting a mistake

When he returned Jackie was gently placing a sleeping, Will back into his cot and covering him up with his soft knit blankets, then placed his Winnie the Pooh teddy bear with in reaching distance.

Jackie startled slightly when she felt Tom's arms wrap around her waist, she had not been aware of his presence behind her. He gently kissed his way up her neck to her jaw line, before suckling her ear lobe into his mouth and nibbling. Jackie moaned quietly and warned him "don't start what you can't finish."

Tom replied slyly as nibbled "oh believe me; I have every intention of finishing what I started thank you very much." She shivered at the feeling of his hot breath on her neck and surrounding her ear.

He turned her around and hungrily covered her mouth with his own. She moaned quietly into his mouth. They broke away panting and slowly backed up into their bedroom. Tom quietly closed the door, so they wouldn't wake Will.

He then pressed her up against the door and suckled on her lower lip, before gently forcing her mouth to open under his. He then slipped his tongue past her lips and hungrily entwined it with hers.

His left hand teasingly trailed down her side, pulling her closer to him, as he continued to suckle on her tongue. He then slowly began to back Jackie up towards the bed, without breaking their kiss.

When they fell back onto the bed, with her under him and him leaning over her, they broke away for air. They gasped and panted for air. He slowly began to slide her night shirt up her body until it reached her chest, he then gestured for her to sit up and raise her arms.

She complied and he pulled it off over her head and threw it onto the floor. He then gently allowed his hands to explore her bare naked form. He relished the softness of her silky smooth skin under his exploring palms.

He dipped his head and gently suckled her left breast into his mouth and rolled the rapidly hardening nipple between his teeth teasingly. She stifled a moan and squirmed in his grasp, and clutched his head closer to her.

She entwined her fingers in his hair and gently tugged when his free hand began to fondle her other breast, pinching and rolling the hardened nipple between his thumb and index finger. He released her breast and gave its twin the same attention.

She bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan as he teasingly trailed his hand down her stomach. She moaned unhappily when he avoid the one place she wanted him especially. He instead caressed the inside of her thighs, making her squirm.

He finally released her breast with one last nip. He then kissed suckled and nipped his way down her bare torso, as he caressed her sides. He dipped his tongue into her belly button. She had to bite on her fist to stifle her scream of pleasure, as he teasingly suckled on the skin around the sensitive indent.

Tom grinned self satisfied, that she was about to lose it. That he did that her; the thought sent a thrill down of his spine. He loved the effect he had upon her. She moaned in part pleasure and part relieve when she felt his thumb and fore finger teasing her clit she thought in bliss **' yeah that's more like it, now that's what I want and need'**

She lost all coherent thought after that, when he teasingly slipped one of his fingers inside of her tight wet heat and begun to ease it in and out of her. He left her belly button with one last affectionate and teasing nip.

He then slowly crawled down the bed until he was kneeling at end of the bed, her legs propped up over his shoulders. She arched her back of the bed in delight when his tongue replaced his finger. He was driving her insane with pleasure and lust. She was going to lose it, and soon, she knew it, and could hardly wait.

Tom gripped her hips and held her still as he slowly inched his tongue inside of her, only stopping when he couldn't go any further. She had to stifle a scream when he buried his face between her legs and began to mercilessly plunge his tongue in and out her wet heat, while his thumb and fore finger pinched her clit.

She laced her fingers through his hair and tugged on the silky strands, as his head began to bob up and down. She was so close; she could feel the pressure building up inside of her, like a hot scolding heat.

The last straw was when he suckled down hard on her clit. That was all it took before she lost it and exploded, drenching the inside of his mouth with her release. She stifled her scream with her fist, while he growled lustfully and continued to swallow and suckled down hard, prolonging her release, making her orgasm a second time with in seconds of her first.

He didn't release her until she was a trembling mess and practically sobbing in pleasure. He gently and slowly lowered her trembling legs from off of his shoulders and placed them down on the bed.

He then crawled up the bed and rested comfortably cradled between her open legs. He leaned forward resting his weight on his forearms and kissed her hard and hungrily slanting his mouth over hers, allowing her to taste her self on his tongue.

She moaned into his mouth and slowly trailed her hand down his stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under her touch, until she reached the waist band of his white boxer shorts. She teasingly slipped her hand inside of his boxers, and wrapped her small hand around his hard shaft. She gently grasped him and began to slowly jack him off.

He moaned into her mouth before pulling away and resting his forehead against her own. They were both breathing heavily as she continued to stroke him, her movements becoming slightly faster and more firm.

He moaned quietly breathing heavily and panting as she flicked her thumb over the swollen head of his length, smearing the precum. He thrust slightly into her hand, slowly rocking against her.

He felt wonderful in her hand. The hot and hard yet smooth silkiness of his shaft was making her wet all over again. She needed him inside of her desperately, that she ached.

She gently moved her hand out of his boxers, earning a disapproving growl from her seriously turned on husband. He eyed her questioningly; his eyes glazed over in lust, his jaw slack, face flushed and sweat dripping down his fore head.

She reached down and hooked her fingers under the waist band of his boxers, and proceeded to pull them down over his hips, when he lifted them to aid her, and pulled them, past his thighs. He managed to slip them off the rest of the way, before kicking them off completely.

He then relaxed in the cradle of her open spread legs. He took hold of his shaft and placed it had her opening. He then pushed forwards, impaling her in one go, to the hilt. They muffled their loud moans of pleasure in each others mouths.

He took hold her hips, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They then began a slow steady pace. They rocked gently against each other, just enjoying being close and connected with each other so intimately. There was no need to rush; it was just the two of them, enjoying their slow loving making.

They gently and softly kissed as they continued to rock against each other. Soon that was not enough for either of them. So Tom began to thrust pull out of her before thrusting in again.

He continued to thrust in and out of her at a steady pace, rocking his hips against hers, as she grinded her clit against the base of his shaft. They broke the kiss, and continued to thrust against each other.

Tom sped up his thrust when Jackie panted "faster Tom, please harder." She met him thrust for thrust as he began to thrust into her harder and faster. Soon he was pounding her.

She bucked up against him, meeting him thrust for thrust. Soon all that could be heard was the quite breathy moans and panting. Sweat slicked skin hitting against equally sweat slicked skin, as they moved against each other.

He lifted her hips and placed her legs over his shoulders so her feet were resting at the side of his head, as he shifted his hips changing the angle of his thrusts. He kneeled on his knees and began to pound into her deeper and harder and faster. She threw her head back and arched her back.

With a few more hard and fast paced thrusts, they came with in seconds of each others. He came hard and fast inside of her. They quickly muffled their shouts of pleasure into each others mouths. They rode out the rest of their orgasms trembling against each other until they were completely spent.

Jackie lowered her legs onto the bed and cradled Tom against her as he slumped spent and exhausted against her. Slowly Tom pulled out of her; they both felt the emptiness as soon as he did. He rolled over taking her with him.

He took hold of the blankets and covered the both of them, as they lay together, their bodies entwined to the point that it was almost impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

They lay there sharing lazy kisses, waiting for sleep to claim them both. Tom murmured against her forehead "I love you, I love you so much." She replied "I love you to." They remained entwined until morning, happy and save in each others embrace.

After a rocky start to their relationship, finally they were happy and settled. They knew they had both Doug and Dorothy to thank for that. Doug especially, if it hadn't been for Doug insisting that they agreed to that blind date, then they would have never met. They would have never fallen in love, and gotten married and had their baby boy, Will.

Life was good, they had each other, and a son they both loved more then living life it's self. Tom, he had been far too stupid and stubborn, and had no idea what he had until he had lost it.

But now that he had her he had no intentions of ever letting her go. He had a beautiful wife that he loved more then living life it's self. And finally he had a beautiful baby boy, the first he hopped of many more children to come.

Yes, life for Tom and Jackie Hanson was good, really good.

**THE END**

**Or at least until the sequel**


End file.
